


the way things disappear

by Corollaire



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle XV, possibly dream sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corollaire/pseuds/Corollaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lúthien dreams, and sometimes she dreams of darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way things disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: dark, sky, wings, veiled, dreams

The shadow comes to her at night, cloaked in darkness, slipping through the window whisper-soft.

_Are you really here?_ Lúthien sometimes almost asks, but the moonlight seems too heavy, the weight of the sky pressing down on them, and they never speak of what they do. (She never speaks of it to anyone, not even her mother, though she knows Melian could drive the darkness away––she does not know if she _wants_ the darkness gone, after all.)

Sometimes she runs her fingers over leather wings, memorizing the feel of them, and sometimes she dreams of flying on those wings, carried by the wind to somewhere else.

Their bodies lock together in the moonlight, fingers tipped with iron-hard claws scoring red marks down her back that do not always fade by morning. She opens her mouth to cry out and no sound emerges; the darkness swirls down her throat and swells, choking her from within.

The scrape of teeth against her neck, pain bursting bright as a star and the warm trickle of her own blood.

Iron presses down between her legs, pushing through slick warmth, and she shudders against the darkness, feels wings wrap around her and cradle her through it. 

In the mornings, she wakes to an empty bed and a dull ache at the side of her neck and an emptiness in her heart, as though wishing for another to fill the tangled sheets beside her.

(The shadow comes at night––but always fades by morning.)


End file.
